Something to Try  UsCan
by HitachiinElephant
Summary: Alfred has had something on his mind. Something he wants to try with his brother, Matthew. Look. Crappy summary is crappy, so just read it. UsCan / CanUs ; First ACTUAL smut fic so work with me here...


"A-Alfred?"

The Canadian was alarmed when his brother suddenly wrapped his arms around his waist, Matthew's back facing him. He was glad that they were in his empty home, Kumajirou out in the woods doing who knows what. He wouldn't want to be seen like this, his face turning bright red in seconds.

"Matt, there's… There's something I've wanted to try with you." The American whispered lowly in his twin's ear, feeling a shudder from his prisoner. "For a while, actually."

Matthew shuddered a little again as he felt his warm breath flowing down his neck. He knew he should be fighting back, but he couldn't find the will to. He felt a slight odd feeling in his pants. In his vital regions, more specifically. "A-And what would th-that be, Alfred?"

Alfred bit his lip. He really did want to try it, but he was a little stuck on how to tell him without being blunt. "Something… Something France told me and you about a while ago."

The young blond froze up. Something France told them? That couldn't be good. He faintly remembered the explicit "Birds and the Bees" the Frenchman told them when they were kids. That angered England to no end and he told the two North American kids to forget everything he said. Matthew did just that, the thoughts haunting him a bit.

He hoped that wasn't the something his twin was talking about.

Before he could say ask, though, he felt warm lips against his collarbone. He inhaled sharply, feeling a jolt zip down his spine. "A-Alfred? Wh-Wh-What are you d-doing?"

He heard nothing from his brother. His only response was his southern sibling trailing kisses to the junction of his shoulder and neck, suddenly biting down on the delicate skin in that area.

The younger blond gasped, his violet eyes growing wide. "Neh! A-Alfie! That h-hurt!"

The blue-eyed male released the flesh between his teeth and began licking at the mark he left. "I'm sorry."

Matt found the action soothing, but it was also affecting him down south. A bulge in his pants was slowly becoming visible.

The other noticed and smirked at this. "You're getting excited already," he stated softly, letting a hand move down the bulge and stroke it through the fabric of his twin's pants. The action earned him a moan from his brother.

Canada didn't know what was coming over him. He loved the attention he was getting and wanted more. So much more. He began leaning back on Alfred for support, his whole body beginning to heat up in arousal. He moaned again, looking up at his brother with half-lidded eyes that were fogging up with lust. "A-Alfred~"

Alfred smirked at his other. He brought back what he could remember from France's "sexual education lesson" so long ago. He knew he was supposed to forget, but it was stuck in his mind ever since. He didn't want to try it until lately. He felt an urge to try it a few days back, but didn't know what to do. That was exactly why he came to visit the Canadian.

Feeling his brother get harder by the second in his hand, the American used both of his hands to work on the belt of Matthew's pants.

"E-Eh! Alfred!" he stuttered, taking a hold of the hands. "Th-This is h-hardly the appropriate place for this!" Before he could let his brother speak, he pulled him to his bedroom, feeling the want grow inside him. The Canadian didn't know how to explain it. He just wanted his brother and he wanted him now.

Once they got to his room, he turned and locked the door before returning to his twin and connecting their lips roughly. He wrapped his arms around Alfred and pressed himself as close to him as possible.

The older blond didn't hold back. He licked at his brother's lips hungrily. When he felt those lips part ever so slightly, he slipped his wet muscle inside the other's mouth, dancing and clashing with Matthew's.

The younger male moaned and stumbled back a bit, falling back on his bed and pulling his brother with him. Their lips parted for a mere second, letting out a giggle from Matt's throat.

America couldn't take it any longer. He kneeled over his brother, straddling his hips as his hands fumbled with his own belt. He was in such a rush and he couldn't help it. When he finally got it off, he threw it on the floor and took off his shirt, pants and boxers, sending them off to be with his belt. His length was throbbing for attention, but it would have to wait a bit.

He moved his hands to Canada's pants, tugging them and the maple leaf-print boxers down. Matthew took care of the rest, kicking them off eagerly and tossing his shirt aside. The younger nation's erection sprung out as soon as it got the chance. Alfred smirked at this and looked up at his twin, who blushed at the sight of them like this.

"A-A-Alfred," the younger nation whispered, staring down at their hardening lengths before looking back up to the hazy blue eyes. "Y-You're so-"

"I know," he chuckled quietly, leaning down to whisper in the other's ear. "But you're the second largest country, so compared to you, I'm nothing." America then hotly pressed his lips against Matthew's ear, trailing kisses down his body slowly.

The Canadian sighed in delight, thoroughly enjoying this. Moans began to slip his lips as Alfred licked and sucked one nipple before switching to the other. Matt gasped at the odd feeling, moaning slightly as his twin nibbled the nubs gently.

After a while of that, the American continued to move down, this time much slower. Agonizingly slower for the victim.

"Alfie~" he moaned, his eyes closed in contentment and suffering. "Hurry up~"

Alfred ignored the idea of speeding up here. He loved watching Matt being tortured to death. It turned him on. A lot.

Finally, he reached his destination: The throbbing member that was Matthew's. He licked the tip lewdly, letting his breath flow down the Canadian's shaft.

Matthew shuddered and moaned, tossing his head to the side. "Ngh… A-Alfie~" He moaned softly, his chest rising and falling at a slightly faster pace.

Suddenly, he felt something warm and wet around his hardened organ. He gasped at the feeling and moaned again with wide, violet eyes. "Alfred~!"

The American started sucking his brother off slowly, bobbing his head a bit. He let his wet muscle caress the member as he sucked. He tasted the pre-cum on his tongue, getting more excited at the taste. Being the impatient nation he was, Alfred took the whole length in his mouth, beginning to suck roughly, moaning softly around the throbbing member.

The northern brother wasn't sure how he was able to take this. It was just so mind-blowing! He arched his back, accidentally forcing himself deeper into the other's mouth. The feeling was too much. He came, his warm seamen shooting down his twin's throat. "Ngh! S-Sorry, A-A-Alfie," he apologized, his breathing still at a quickened pace.

He began to push himself up onto his hands, trying to catch his breath, but he felt a hand press against his chest and push him back down.

"Ah, ah, Matty. The fun is only beginning," Alfred purred, smirking at his brother was lustful eyes.

Matthew blushed as everything suddenly rushed back into his mind. He remembered all of it now. Everything France told him as a child was back in his mind. And more just kept flooding in. He smiled mischievously and cleared his throat nervously, feeling himself harden again at the thoughts and excitement coursing through him. "U-Uh, Alfie?" He took off his glasses, holding them up for the other. "Could you set these aside for me?" A blush painted his face a soft red.

Luckily, the oblivious American did not see the smirk on his twin's face and took his glasses, taking off his own as well and reaching over to set it on an end table beside the bed, paying no attention to the Canadian. He soon found that he should have kept an eye on him.

As soon the two pairs of glasses hit the table, America was rolling. Before he knew it, Matthew was now straddling his hips. "What the-" A single finger pressed against his lips, instantly stopping anymore words.

"You had your fun. Now I get to have mine." The dirty French part of him that had been caged up since birth was released, showing as a dim gleam in his violet eyes.

The part-French nation sat back on his southern neighbor's legs, their erections barely brushing against each other. Both males shuddered from the contact. Matthew leaned forward a bit, being sure to keep that contact between them, and gently licked off a spot of white on his brother's cheek. "You forgot some," he whispered hotly.

Alfred shivered slightly. He was disappointed that he wasn't going to be topping like he wanted to; then again, this could be the best thing that ever happened to him. But with the blond opposite him taking his time like he was, then this was going to be painful. "Just get it over with already, Matt," he whined, pouting a little.

The Canadian chuckled and brought three fingers up to meet the American's lips. "You know what to do here, don't you?" He smirked more as he tilted his head to latch onto the other's neck, sucking and nibbling gently.

The older twin moaned softly and tilted his head to the side a bit, allowing his brother more room. Taking the three digits in his mouth, he began sucking on them greedily, thoroughly coating them with saliva. As he did so, he raised his hips and ground into Matthew's.

Matt sighed in pleasure. Even when he was bottoming, Alfred still wanted to lead the way. He used his free hand to push his brother's midsection down a bit. "Be patient, Alfie~" he whispered in the other's ear before nibbling its soft flesh, eliciting another moan from the American.

Soon, the three digits were deemed slick enough and Canada pulled them out of his twin's mouth, pressing them at his southern brother's twitching hole. "This might hurt a little, Alfie," he cooed before sliding the first finger in and wiggling it around.

Alfred gasped at the finger, arching his back. "Ngh!" He moaned a bit, writhing underneath the Canadian. While it did hurt, it felt so incredibly good at the same time. He never knew such a feeling was possible.

Matthew smirked at his brother's reaction and inserted the second digit. He didn't notice how tight and hot his brother was until he started scissoring. Could it be that this was his first time? With such a tight entrance and his quiet cries of pain, it had to be. The topping male moved to lightly kiss his brother apologetically. "Relax, Alfie. Relax~"

The American was trying his best to do so, but good god! Those fingers worked like magic! He whined lustfully, looking up at Matt. "Matty~! I can't wait anymore~!" He could feel his member heat up quickly, wanting to release.

"But Alfie, if I-"

"I don't care! Just fuck me and fuck me now!"

Canada was a bit surprised as his impatient brother's demands. He didn't sound very happy, so the larger nation nodded and removed his two fingers, pressing his hardness to the eager entrance. "Sorry, Alfie," he apologized in advance before slowly, carefully pushing in. He winced at the cry of pain from the male below him.

The bottoming male shut his eyes tightly, a few small tears slipping past the lids. He knew Matthew was big, but not _this_ big! But even though he mewled and writhed in pain, he begged for more. "M-Matthew~! Gah-hah~"

Matthew found this incredibly hot. He had never seen Alfred so vulnerable and weak. He gently stroked his other's cheek, wiping away a few tears. "I know it hurts, Alfie," he cooed as he leaned down to kiss a few more tears away. "But it'll get better. Just wait and see."

Alfred mirrored the smile his twin gave him, nodding a little. He took a few deep, shaky breaths, trying to get used to the large girth inside him. "Mmph… M-Matty, please… Move…" His hands gripped the sheets beneath him, ready to take on the pain.

The younger blond nodded and slowly pulled out, shivering a little before thrusting back into the hot tightness. He kept a slow and steady rhythm at first, not wanting to hurt his brother, but with cries for more from the older male, he obeyed and made his movements faster and harder.

Alfred moaned loudly and arched his back off the bed, his grip on the sheets tightening so much that his knuckles turned white. He never would have guessed it would feel so good! And the same went for the immense pain he felt. It wasn't the same kind he felt when he got hurt. This pain felt fantastic and pleasurable. It was a pain he wouldn't mind feeling again and again.

Suddenly, the American felt a jolt in his body as the other hit a spot deep within him, making him cry out lewdly. "O-OH! Th-There, Matty, there!"

Matthew glanced up at his twin and smirked, knowing he found his twin's prostate. He kept his angle and began to ram into him harder, loving the sounds he could elicit from Alfred when he hit the special nerves head-on.

The older wasn't sure how much more he could take. With his nerves being abused, the burning friction between his walls and Matthew's erection, and just the feel of _everything_, it was too much. His arms draped over his twin's shoulders clawed at his back, slightly pulling him down for their chests to touch.

The Canadian whimpered a little from the clawing, but it was oddly stimulating. The coil in his stomach was so uncomfortably tight, he new he was only seconds away. He leaned down so his lips hovered near the other's ear. "Say my name, Alfred~" he whispered lowly.

Just his voice seemed to trigger Alfred's release. With a loud cry of his brother's name, he came hard onto their chests and stomachs. The ring of muscles around the other tightened, daring him to do his worst.

Matthew came not even a second after his twin, a scream of pure ecstasy tearing through his chest. He swore stars were dancing before his eyes and his vision blurred to white for a few seconds.

The two were then silent, save for their heavy breaths, as they slowly came down from their high. They were completely calm and content as they savored the moment, Matthew resting his head on his brother's shoulder and Alfred staring up at the ceiling with a look of wonder in his eyes.

It was a good few minutes before Matt slowly slid out of his twin, both letting out a soft shudder. Violet and blue met and two sets of lips curled into grins.

"G-Good?" the Canadian whispered shyly, his face a deep red color.

Alfred nodded and gently pulled his twin down for a kiss, closing his eyes in bliss. "Amazing~" he hummed as he pulled back slightly.

The other giggled and cuddled into the American, curling up on his chest and falling asleep with a smile on his face. Alfred stroked his brother's hair gently before he, too, fell asleep. Both muttered the same three words to each other before they were completely unconscious.  
>"I love you."<p> 


End file.
